Unexpected Visitors
by MoonlightDancerxxx
Summary: Danny and Lindsay get three unexpected visitors. First story! please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my first story ever! Thanks to CSI-babe1, who convinced me to sign up and write this story. I love you!! Anyway, this came to me a while ago so please read and review!

**Summary:** Danny and Lindsay get three unexpected visitors!

* * *

Danny had just picked a 3 year old Lucy up from his mothers after working a 12 hour shift. It was only 9.30am. Lindsay was still at work, finishing up her case with Stella and Hawkes.

He parked the car outside the coffee shop around the corner from their apartment. Lucy was in her car seat playing with her dolly. "Luce, you want anything?" he asked, turning his head to see his little girl.

"Juice box pweese daddy." she said giving him the Messer grin.

"What no cookie?" he asked

"Nope granny gived me one already. We maded them last night." she said reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a zippy bag which contained her cookie.

"Okay then, see you in a minute," he said opening the door and getting out.

He entered the coffee shop and stood at the back of the small queue. There were tables dotted around the shop. It was mostly business men sitting with their laptops or locals with their newspaper. Sitting at the table nearest the counter were 3 men in jeans and t-shirts with heavy country accents, laughing at something one of them had said.

Finally Danny reached the counter. "Hey Shelley." he said with a smile.

"Hey Dan, so what will it be today. Let me guess a chocolate chip cookie for little cutie." she said, reciting his usual order.

"No not today, she already has one that my ma gave her. I will have a juice box though and a coffee." he said pulling out his wallet.

"Coming right up." she said. She walked over to the coffee machine and pressed the button.

"Excuse me miss?" one of the men from the table asked. Shelley turned around and smiled. "Do you know this girl?" he asked holding up a photo. She frowned and then looked at Danny.

"Eh, Danny you might wanna see this." she said signalling for the man at the table to show Danny the picture. He held it up and Danny gasped.

"Where did you get that?" he asked walking over their table.

"Hey hey calm down man. We just wanna know if you know her." another of the men said.

"Yeah I know her, she's my wife." Danny said. The three men gasped at the same time.

"Wait…you're Danny Messer?" the last man asked.

"yeah that's me and you are…?" he asked

"I'm Jeff Munroe, these are my brothers, Rick and Steve. Lindsay's are baby sister." Jeff said. Now it was Danny's turn to gasp.

"Wow, well uh hey." Danny said.

"Danny, you're orders up. That'll be $3.65 thanks." Shelley said putting the coffee and juice box on top of the counter. Danny handed her a 5 dollar bill.

"Keep the change," he said giving the young woman a smile. "So you guys wanna come to our place?" he asked taking the coffee and juice.

"Yeah thanks." Rick said. The three men stood up and followed Danny out. "How far is your house, we took a cab." Steve said.

"Don't worry, I got room in the car," he said pointing to the black SUV in front of them. "Two of you will have to sit in the back with Lucy."

"Wow, meeting our niece for the first time in the back of the car." Steve said laughing.

Danny laughed opened the car door. "Daddy, daddy did you get me my juice?" Lucy said grinning.

"Yeah Lucy, eh baby these men are your uncles, like uncle Don. So be nice" he said handing the infant the juice box.

"Do you catch bad guys to?" Lucy beamed at Jeff, who sat beside her.

"No Luce," Danny said driving away from the coffee and to their apartment.

"But daddy all my uncles catch bad guys." she said drinking the juice.

"That's not true, uncle Louie doesn't." Danny said laughing.

"Daddy!" she giggled.

Danny smirked at his baby girl in the rear view mirror. Lucy showed Jeff and Rick her dolly and Steve sat and looked at the pictures on the dashboard. Danny's cell rang, looking at the caller ID he smiled when he say 'My Montana' flashing. He pressed loudspeaker.

"Hey babe." he said. Lindsay's brothers just stared at the phone even though they couldn't see her.

"Hey, did you get Lucy okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I have a huge surprise for you when you get home." he said looking at the three.

"Good or bad?" she asked.

"Good I think." he replied "When are you coming home?"

"Now, I just finished the paperwork. It was the husband who killed our vic. He fooled us, he seemed so upset that he couldn't even speak properly. I felt sad for the guy at first." she sighed "I have no idea how people can do stuff like that."

"Yeah I know. So I'll see you when you get home then." he said parking the car.

"Yeah, love you." she said

"Love you to. Bye babe." he said hanging up.

"She lost her country accent then." Jeff laughed

The four men laughed and Lucy just looked at them like they were mad.

* * *

**A/N: **I know that it's short. It's my first story ever! So be nice please.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait, this chapter is not to the best of my ability! please still leave me a review though! Pretty please

* * *

Danny and Lindsay's brothers sat in the living room talking about Lindsay in her younger years. Lucy would run out from her room every five minutes to show everyone something and then run back into her room. "She sure is something huh." Rick said laughing

"Yeah, she can be a handful sometimes." Danny said looking at the doll she had just given him.

"Y'know I'm surprised that Lindsay married a New Yorker," Jeff said "I always figured she'd marry Todd Merrybank."

"Who?" Danny asked frowning at the thought of Lindsay being with someone else.

"Todd Merrybank. They were together until Lindsay said she was moving to New York. She broke his heart, poor guy." Steve said. The Munroe brothers started laughing again.

"He was a lame excuse for a man." Rick said, making them laugh even harder. "He was such a woos but Lindsay claimed she loved him."

"Loved as in…"

"Yeah, we all think she lost her virginity to him, it was a waste if you ask me." Jeff said. "He so wasn't worthy of her."

The three went on talking about Todd as Danny disappeared through the kitchen to make Lindsay her daily sandwich. He heard the door click. She was home. Putting down everything he had in his hand he went through to see her reaction.

"Hey babe I'm home." she called as she hung up her coat and bag. Lucy ran up to her and hugged her legs, making her stumble backwards. "Luce you gotta stop doing that."

"I'm sorry mommy." she said as Lindsay picked up her daughter. "Hey mommy guess what."

"What?" she asked, still standing in the hallway.

"I have three new uncles, but they don't catch bad guys." Lucy said grinning.

"Oh yeah, who are they?"

"They're in there with Daddy." she said pointing toward the living room.

Lindsay put Lucy down and proceeded to the living room. Her jaw fell to the floor as she saw her three older brothers sitting on the couch. Danny was standing by the kitchen door grinning at her.

"Oh My God…how…where…I mean…" she stuttered making the four men laugh. She ran over to them and hugged each of them.

"Nice to see you squirt." Jeff said picking her up and hugging her.

"Mrs Messer…nice to see you baby sis." Rick said giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I've missed you Lindsay. It's great to see you." Steve said embracing her so hard that it almost broke her back.

"It's great to see you…all of you! When did you get here?" she asked, still shocked to see them there.

"Yesterday. We were coming to see someone about buying the ranch." Steve said.

"Buying? Dad's selling the ranch?" she asked suddenly concerned.

"Yep, he said that he was too old to work any more. We're not around to help and plus, he wants to buy a cottage for him and mom to retire and grow old together." Jeff said laughing.

"I just can't believe you're here." she said giving each of them another hug.

"It was just by chance that we found that husband of yours. He was in the coffee shop when we asked the waitress if she knew you. He got defensive, I swear he was gonna shot us or something." Rick said.

Lindsay turned around, walked over to Danny and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you." she whispered.

"Ewww mommy." Lucy said covering her eyes. Danny laughed and picked his daughter up.

"I love you to."

--

The day went on, they spent hours talking and catching up with each other. They all took turns on telling stories to each other. Danny would fall about laughing when they told stories about her tom-boy years.

"She was stuck up that tree for 3 hours before dad came and got her down. She didn't go near another tree for months." Jeff said finishing his story. Danny started laughing again, earning a glare from Lindsay.

"I don't think that's very funny." Lindsay said folding her arms.

"I'm sorry babe." Danny said trying to hold his laughter in.

"I'm gonna order in some food you guys hungry?" she asked walking away from the group.

"No we should head out soon. Our flight is at 11 tonight and it's already 8. I'm sure we can get something at the airport" Rick said

"Are you kidding? I'll make you something quickly. Airport food is way to expensive and doesn't taste as good as home cooked food." Lindsay said going to the kitchen.

"Who does she remind you of?" Jeff whispered so she couldn't hear.

"So much for 'I would never act like mom, I'm not like that'" Steve laughed.

"Yeah, wait until we tell mom." Rick said.

The three of them started laughing hysterically again. Danny walked into the kitchen to see what his wife was making. "Hey, watcha making them?" he asked putting his hands on her waste and kissing her neck.

"Danny, not now. I'm busy. I making them some tuna pasta." she said putting pasta into the boiling water.

"Okay, okay. I wonder if you mom was like this?" he asked turning around. The next thing he knew Lindsay banged the tin of tuna so hard that he thought she cracked the counter.

"What did you just say?!" she shouted.

"Wow, Linds calm down." he said backing up. The men in the living room just stared at the kitchen door. "I am in no way like my mother!" they sniggered, knowing Danny must've said something.

"Okay. You're not like your mom. Chill out." he said holding up hid hands in defence.

"I never want to hear those words from that mouth again Daniel Messer!" she shouted.

Danny walked out of the kitchen and sat back down next to Jeff. "Word of warning," Steve said "Never compare Lindsay to our mom. She gets angry."

"Yeah no kidding. Why doesn't she like it?"

"She said that her mom is too much like a housewife with no outside life. She said that she was too much of a free spirit to be like her. So she gets angry." Jeff explained.

--

Lindsay finished making their pasta and put it in Tupperware containers for the three of them. Danny stood at the door to say goodbye after Lindsay insisting that she drove them to the airport. "Well Danny I guess this is goodbye." Jeff said, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, until next time." he replied moving onto Rick.

"Remember the whole mother advice Danny. I'll see ya." Rick said receiving a glasre from Lindsay.

"You take care of our sister or I'll come back…with my shotgun." Steve said.

"Steve, stop it." Lindsay said hitting him on the arm.

"what!? I was just…"

"I don't care what you were just gonna do." Lindsay said, shooing him out the door. "I'll see you in a couple of hours. I love you." she kissed Danny and stood beside her brothers.

"wait for me!" Lucy shouted before running to her new uncles.

"Even if you haven't caughted any bad guys, I still wove you." Lucy said hugging their legs.

"Aw thank you Lucy. We love you to." Rick said picking up his niece. She laughed and gave them another hug. He put her down and she stood beside Danny, taking his hand.

"Bye." they said in unison as the walked down the hall.

Danny shut the door and sighed. "Daddy?" Lucy asked

"What pumpkin?"

"How have I never sawed them before?" Lucy asked

"Well they live in Montana, where mommy came from.

"But we went there and never sawed them."

"They don't live with grandma and granddad sweetie, they were very busy when we went there last." Danny explained.

Lucy laughed before skipping off to her room again.

--

Lindsay and her brothers sat in the waiting area. Flights were being called every few minutes, Lindsay looked at the information board. "Looks like you're flight is next." Lindsay said

They smiled at her as they finished their pasta. "Wow Linds, this is good." Steve said burping. Lindsay frowned at him.

Their flight information was called, Rick stood up and gave Lindsay a hug. "It was great seeing you and your family." he said as he kissed her hair.

"Yeah I'm gonna miss you…again." Steve said giving her another hug and kiss.

"Look after yourself kiddo." Jeff said hugging her.

"You to. Say hi to mom and dad for me. And have a good flight." She shouted as they boarded.

--

She arrived home to Danny watching a cartoon with Lucy, she smiled as she saw her family sitting there. "I'm home." she called.

"Hey, did they get off alright?" Danny asked

"Yeah. You hungry?" she asked walking into the kitchen.

Danny got up from the couch and into the kitchen to find his wife. "Yeah," he said leaning against a counter. "So um, you heard from Todd Merrybank recently?" Lindsay turned o her heals and stared at him.

"They told you?" she asked. He nodded "No, what did they tell you?"

"That you loved him and lost your…"

"Don't say it. I didn't love him. He was a cover." she said

"For what?"

"Tony Backermann. I really liked him but my parents didn't want me seeing him so Todd agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend. Y'know come pick me up and then take me to Tony's place. Todd was a great friend." she said shyly.

"Wow, you're a rebel." Danny said smirking.

"Yeah but I didn't love him as much as I love you." she said walking over to him and giving him a kiss.

"Aw Montana, I love you to."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading please leave a review.


End file.
